Wireless chargers are gaining in popularity and there currently exists a variety of wireless charging solutions to choose from. Typically, differing wireless charging solutions are incompatible with one another. For instance, two of the most popular wireless charging solutions feature Qi® and Powermat® charging technology. Unfortunately, Qi® compliant devices are unable to be charged by wireless chargers employing Powermat® charging technology, and vice versa. As such, users may be forced to rely on a single wireless charging solution or mix and match several wireless charging solutions to ensure their charging needs are met. Therefore, there is a need for a wireless charger that is multi-compatible with popular wireless charging solutions.